1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device containing the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with high aperture ratio and a liquid crystal display device containing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. The LCD can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions. The LCD device mainly comprises a LCD panel and a backlight module.
However, the conventional LCD panel is mainly formed by assembling the bottom substrate with TFTs (TFT side) and the upper substrate with the color filter (CF side), wherein both the bottom substrate and the upper substrate are patterned. A broader light-shielding layer such as black matrix has to be used to prevent the light leakage caused by the assembly shift. The broader light-shielding layer may reduce the aperture ratio, which leads to the light transmission rate reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a LCD panel which can solve the aforementioned problem of the assembly shift and have improved aperture ratio, in order to be applied to small and medium display devices.